


Second time around

by impala4maggie



Series: Robron week 2017 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Robron Week 2017, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala4maggie/pseuds/impala4maggie
Summary: It is the day of Robron's second wedding but Aaron is missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Robron week 2017  
> Day 2: Wedding

Robert called the first person he could think of. “Hi Liv, can I speak to Aaron. He’s not answering his phone.”

“What do you mean, he’s with y…”’ Then he heard a commotion on the other end of the line. “Hey what are you doing...” He heard Liv say.

“Hi love, it’s Chas.”

“Chas can you give Aaron the phone?” Robert asked, finding it hard not to sound panicked. 

“Well you see, Aaron just woke up. But you know what they say, it’s unlucky for the grooms to speak on the day of the wedding.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Chas, what is going on?” The phone went dead.

“Fantastic.” Robert said as he threw the phone on the table. 

“For someone who is getting re-married you don’t look very happy.” Vic said as she entered the room.

“They won’t tell me anything. But they’ll tell you. Call Chas and ask to speak to Aaron. Please,” Robert pleaded.

“Why would I…”

“Please, Vic I’m desperate. Aaron’s not answering. Liv and Chas are acting shifty.”

“Fine.” Vic dialled Chas’ number and after a few rings someone picked up.

“Hi Chas, it’s Victoria. I need to speak to Aaron. Adam wanted me to ask him something. You know regarding his duties as best man.”

“No, he isn’t with Adam. Why else would I be calling?” Robert couldn’t hear the response but he figured it was not good news.

“Shouldn’t you tell Rob, he deserved to know. Okay, let us know if you hear anything.” Vic ended the call and gave Robert a look of sympathy.

“He’s done a runner, hasn’t he?” 

“Don’t be over dramatic. He was there last night but when Chas went to wake him up he wasn’t there. I’m sure he’ll turn up.”

***

Robert went looking for Aaron. He drove to the farm and started preparing himself for the worst. He wanted to find Aaron but he was terrified at what he might hear. 

“There you are, I thought you might have left me for someone else but all I see here is sheep.” Robert said when he finally found Aaron. He was on his own and his mind seemed to be a million miles away.

“I wouldn’t cheat on you. I’m being stupid I’m sorry. I didn’t miss the wedding, did I?” he spoke so softly, it sounded almost like a whisper.

“Hey, just talk to me. What’s going on? Are you having second thoughts? Because it’s just a piece of paper.” Robert tried his best to sound calm.

Aaron looked at Robert and gave a sad smile. “Once it’s official there is no walking away. Are you sure about this, marring an ex-convict? I’m not exactly marriage material.”

“Neither am I. I love you. Getting legally married is just a way of showing the world what we mean to each other but not signing a piece of paper won’t change anything. I already see you as my husband.”

“And what if your husband gets in trouble again?”

“Then we deal with it as a family. You, me and Liv.” Robert gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek.

“Okay then let’s get going.’’ Aaron said with a small smile.

“To where?” Robert replied.

“To the venue. I can’t be late for my second wedding,” Aaron took Robert’s hand as they walked towards the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
